Hate of the Sea
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Melody is turning 14, but trouble arises when a brand new evil emerges and declares a vendetta agianst the sea and all who live in it, as well as Melody's family and friends on land. Melody also learns the true reality of the worlds above and below sea


_**Author's notes:**_

_**I make this fic to teach Ariel and her family a lesson about the REAL WORLD. They're about to face the most treacherous of adventures they've ever had.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Summertime… the weather was nice and warm, and the sea was a fantastic place to be, especially under it. There was a lot going on in Atlantica. King Triton and his court were busy making many preparations for nothing less than the celebration of Melody's fourteenth birthday, and a big celebration party was going to be held in the kingdom.

"How go the preparations, Sebastian?" asked Triton.

Sebastian went over his list. "All is in order your majesty. All we're missin' now is da birthday girl herself."

Flounder was really excited too. He knew Melody was going to be really surprised and it would be nice to see her and Ariel again. He saw them form time to time, either by floating up to the surface or them coming down to visit him for a weekend or two.

Triton knew how he felt. It made him almost consider of turning Flounder into a human as well. "Oh, fiddle-fuddle." remarked Sebastian. "I'm proud to be who I am be thankful for it don't'cha know? We all should feel dat way."

Flounder and Triton just gave him a straight look that they disagreed. Sebastian decided to head back up to the surface and check on Ariel and her family, as was his position.

No sooner had he left did preparations continue. Triton took a moment to gaze at the photos of his family. His deceased wife, Athena whom he missed deeply, his other daughters, but his favorite of all was the one of Ariel, Eric, and his sweet little Melody, he still called her.

He still could hardly believe how much time had gone by and things had changed, but he was going to enjoy seeing his granddaughter again. He and the whole kingdom began to rejoice in son about Melody's Birthday

…

On the surface…

All the humans in the kingdom were already celebrating Melody's fourteenth birthday. The castle was all decorated, and a grand-ball was going to be held that night. "Melody…?" called Ariel. "Melody…!"

Her daughter was out swimming again. Ariel could see her from the terrace. Melody was already given a most wonderful gift from her grandfather earlier, a special magical crystal in the locket round her neck that could transform her form a human to a mermaid and vice-versa whenever she chose. Ariel was given one too as an "I miss you…" present from her father.

Still, now was not the time to be depressed. She saw Melody leap out of the water. Scuttle was over her and Sebastian was holding onto her tail looking nauseas. "Ugh…! Remind me again why we play dis game!" he groaned.

Melody and Scuttle shared a laugh, and Melody still thanked Scuttle for playing with her. "Don't sweat it kid. It's not everyday your friends turns fourteen. Ya deserve to be spoiled."

Melody agreed and as she changed back to her human form, her mother called down to her again. "Melody, come up here and get cleaned up. It's your birthday ball tonight."

"Coming, mom!" she called.

Eric came out to the terrace to his wife. "She been swimming again?" he asked. Ariel nodded. "She's just like me, and now she's fourteen."

Eric hugged her tenderly, and they and the entire kingdom sang about Melody's brithday too.

The song ended and the whole village burst into cheer and joy, but all were unaware of the dangers that were about to occur.

…

Down in Atlantica…

Preparations for Melody's party the next day were going smoothly. Melody's birthday was today, but tonight she was going to celebrate on land with the humans, then tomorrow she would come to Atlantica for her second party under the sea.

When suddenly… the whole city was under attack and being struck by powerful projectiles. "Lacers! To arms!" shouted Triton.

His guards rushed into actions riding their giant stingrays, but no sooner had the reached the danger area when a swarm of angry and evil looking sea-creatures lunged at them. These were no ordinary sea-creatures; they were vicious mutants, a combination of many creatures like fish… squids… eels… clams… and many others.

They were extremely powerful and the lancers had a hard time fending them off. The worst of them all were two generals that looked like undersea warriors. One was a male… _Electricon!_ He was a vile creature who had electrical powers that could use offensively and defensively launched from his sting-blades that extended from his wrists.

The other was a female. Her name was _Angelicon._ Though she was by far the most gorgeous mermaid you could ever see, with a silver shiny tail and torso armor, and long black hair… she was just as wicked as her partner, and she carried a staff capable of manipulating the water and harnessing energy from it. She could generate vortices, tidal surfs, and even use the energy to fire projectiles and her own patented piranha-missiles.

They both shouted out…

"Surrender!"

"Surrender!"

"SURRENDER!"

"SURRENDER!"

The whole city rushed about in panic and ran for cover, but the generals ordered their forces to invade, and in almost no time the whole palace was ransacked as if they were searching for something… or rather… someone!

Triton used his trident and managed to shrink most of the evil creatures, but he was starting to worry about Ariel and Melody. "Flounder! Go!" cried Triton. "Go warn Ariel!"

"Yes, sire!" shouted Flounder, and he swam as fast as his fins could take him, but as he made it out of the palace he was hit by another shot, and approached by a dark and mysterious character…

He was tall and dark, and had a black tail with dark-silver edges. He wore black and silver torso armor with a high-collar behind his head and shoulder-pads padded with dead urchins which supported a long red cape in his back. On his head was a tall top-hat. He had pointed ears and wore earrings made form small shells. He had gills on his neck and wore a simple dark mask across his eyes, leaving his mouth and nose visible.

In his hand he held a dark glowing cane with an orb surrounded by three strong blades as its tip and he pointed it right at Flounder. "Where is she…?" he hissed at the poor injured fish. "Where is the girl?"

Flounder had no idea who he was talking about, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The stranger could tell that Flounder was of no help. "You wretched creatures of the sea! You're all disgusting!" he shouted as he raises his cane. Flounder swam away as fast as a projectile, but the stranger had blasted him from afar with a strong surge of power.

The stranger snickered evilly and then his generals reported to him. "She is not there, Evilness." said Electricon. "We searched everywhere."

Their master didn't seem angry. He didn't find who he sought, but at least he had given out his warning. Atlantica was already in ruin, and many of the people were hurt. "We did pass your message to King Triton." said Angelicon. "He now knows of your existence, but not of your entire plan."

Their master sniggered harder than ever, "Good!" he hissed, and he gazed out at the ocean all around him. "My time is now. The sea will heed my warning… and all those who dare to get in my way… will feel the wrath of Count Aquis! Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah, ah! Ah… ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah…!"

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I'll do my best, but keep in mind my knowledge of the Little Mermaid is not quite as powerful as it ought to be.**_


End file.
